


Honeysuckle 忍冬花

by lovesince1944



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha! Carl, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Ron, Young Love, maybe not really love at the beginning?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 发生在S6逃出亚历山大的时候，罗恩意外（可能没那么意外）发情了。
Relationships: Ron Anderson/Carl Grimes
Kudos: 19





	Honeysuckle 忍冬花

正文：

\--

卡尔和达里尔坐在屋子的门廊前照顾茱蒂丝，亚历山大的阳光亮得惊人，他抬了一点自己的帽子让阳光不要直接照进眼睛。浅色头发的年轻男孩从他身边走过去，肢体语言展现着近乎幼稚的憎恨，明显得要命，但他自己似乎觉得隐藏得很好。卡尔有点想笑，偏头的姿势吸引了朱迪斯和达里尔的注意，他的妹妹咿咿呀呀从猎人身上爬到他腿上，达里尔顺着他的目光看见了罗恩安德森。  
“那就是瑞克之前……的那家小孩？”  
“嗯。”卡尔低头让朱迪斯玩他的手指，女孩正在见什么咬什么的年龄，他洗干净手才让小姑娘叼着他指尖拿去磨牙，晃晃悠悠成了她的玩具。“小屁孩。”达里尔评论。  
卡尔耸耸肩，把朱迪斯逗笑起来，“他是个欧米茄。”  
达里尔偏头看卡尔：“他在外面活不久。”  
“他一直在这里头。”  
“这就是他活不久的原因，这些人，”达里尔意指干净的街道和互相问好的人群，“他们都活不久。”  
达里尔沉默了一会儿，捏了捏朱迪斯的脸起身去找卡罗尔，卡尔抱着妹妹进屋，门口跑过去一群罗恩那个小党派的小孩。年轻的，还没分化的小孩们被欧米茄的甜味吸引过去，而已经分化的阿尔法男孩们被青春期的欲望吸引而去，罗恩在远处凶狠地盯着他，但卡尔只背对他，并装作完全没有感受到欧米茄男孩的目光。

罗恩安德森是一个愚蠢的混球，但这不代表卡尔不会像一个正常并怀有善意的人类一样去帮助这个混球，意思就是当他妈妈和自己父亲闹了毛病，而他又对着自己父亲露出凶狠的仇恨的时候，他依然选择让他走进他的家门。  
成年人们总是这样，当他们需要处理的事情过多之后就会习惯性忽略未成年人的事情，好像一整个“我爸杀了你爸虽然他是个家暴混球而且你弟弟也想干掉他”的事件仅存在一群成年人中间，他们未成年人的情感需求不在考虑之内，这就是当卡尔在储物室和罗恩厮打起来的一瞬间脑子里想的一切。当然，他能够理解罗恩的愤怒，这就是他说的，被他母亲和自己父亲和所有人一起忽略的青少年感情需求，罗恩的愤怒和他的拳头一样落到他身上，卡尔还击，行尸们闯入，所有人慌乱地从屋子里离开，山姆的崩溃和死亡，杰西的死亡，罗恩眼里的恐惧和憎恨混合着欧米茄的气味几乎无法被行尸味道压住。卡尔用全力摁住他的手腕，让欧米茄强行在崩溃的边缘被阿尔法控制住，“我们得离开，现在。”他扭头对父亲低吼，年轻阿尔法的气势一瞬间镇住了瑞克。  
“带上他去安全的地方。”瑞克叮嘱他，这个他当然指的是罗恩，在阿尔法控制之下的欧米茄眼神恍惚地落在卡尔的手腕上，他把小妹交给加百列，牙齿咬合发响。  
未标记的欧米茄，他带着罗恩挤出行尸群，甜蜜的欧米茄香气在脱离了行尸的臭味后越来越吸引人，一个十六岁的正在发情的欧米茄。卡尔意识到为什么罗恩头一次这么容易被他的阿尔法一面控制，因为天啊，他在发情。  
欧米茄恍惚地看着他，全身的味道在卡尔靠近的时候越发香甜，却传递出欧米茄慌乱的情绪。操，卡尔在心里骂了起来，一部分阿尔法的本能已经开始咆哮。操他，占有他，标记他，像每一个有尊严的阿尔法在这一刻应该做的一样。  
他把罗恩推进已经安全的废弃屋子，没有行尸，很好，因为他不确定自己现在即将被本能占领的脑子是不是还有心情去确定有没有行尸，罗恩在身上的行尸外衣被扯下去的时候发出吼声，用力想挣开卡尔的控制，但他的香味在狭窄的空间内爆发，不会有任何一个阿尔法会给欧米茄这样的机会逃离。  
罗恩恍惚盯着他，眼神里极力憋出一点以往的仇恨，但在阿尔法味道的影响下他几乎要呜咽起来，卡尔在他身前蹲下，凑近到他的空间里呼吸他的味道。  
罗恩在那一瞬间凑了上去，他还有一点仇恨和清醒的小脑袋瓜子让他只是用力抓住了卡尔脏兮兮的衬衫，在手掌心揉成一团，卡尔摁住他的手指，眼神发黑。  
年轻的阿尔法把欧米茄掀翻在地，罗恩在地板上茫然乱抓，卡尔摁住他的双手，凑到他后颈，牙齿贴在欧米茄脆弱的腺体上，压制的姿态让他一瞬间僵硬动弹不得，一只手顺着罗恩衬衫最下端从脊椎一节节摸到最上，按住，掌根滚烫。  
他扒掉欧米茄的裤子，手指熟练分开臀瓣，说实话他没有经验，更像是本能，在那些罗恩以为只有他在观察他的时候，阿尔法曾以更隐秘的方式盯着欧米茄。他屁股中间那个小洞已经开始潮湿，罗恩在卡尔的动作下扭动着，发出一两声慌乱的叫声，像个处女。卡尔不受控制的想，他确实是个处女。  
他忽略了罗恩的叫声，专心致志用拇指按压那个没有被操开过的洞口，欧米茄双腿弓起又软下去，卡尔着迷盯着那里流出的液体，香甜的味道不知道到底来自于此还是欧米茄本身的香气。  
“我要操你了。”他直白地宣布，把自己的头埋在罗恩的脖颈里全做安慰，那亲密的姿态有一瞬间如同情人低语，罗恩缩了缩脖子，没办法拒绝。于是卡尔拉开自己的裤腰带一点点在欧米茄后穴磨蹭，耐着性子用最后一点没有本能侵占的理智安抚欧米茄。他操进处女欧米茄的腔口，看着那圈撑开的肉环一点点把他阴茎吃了进去，罗恩手指在地面上毫无着力点的抓挠，嘴里断断续续发出卡住的喘息。卡尔抓住他下巴舔舐欧米茄脸上的汗水和眼泪，他脏兮兮混成一团，但是一团甜蜜的小东西。  
现在罗恩眼里那种骄横的恨意没有了，世界的混乱和艰难一瞬间打垮了他，某种混着报复快感的保护欲在卡尔胸腔里升起，一个依靠他保护的欧米茄，他会成为一个像他父亲一样的阿尔法保护好他。  
他开始操罗恩，身下的动作没什么技巧，全靠粗暴和本身天赋，罗恩被他操得前前后后在地上耸动，嘴里哀叫浪叫混成一团。照理说他们不能发出多大的声音，因为他们只是刚刚脱离行尸的包围，但卡尔内心某个肮脏的声音又在说让他再叫大声点，那样全世界就都知道这个欧米茄是他的。两天前他们还在家门前的门廊上互相仇恨，但现在他们像一对被发情期折腾得头脑发热的情侣滚在脏兮兮的地板上互相乱啃，罗恩喘息着想翻过身，一只手抓着卡尔按着他腰杆的手臂发出含糊的声音，年轻欧米茄又甜又热，像一团他从没机会品尝过的奶油蛋糕。这就是为什么在亚历山大那些小子追在他后头，卡尔晕头晕脑地想，漂亮的脸和这样的香味，谁都会心甘情愿追在他后头。  
“呃——”罗恩的腔口咬得很紧，像小兽在地上挣动。他转头瞪着卡尔，汗湿的头发黏糊糊粘在额头顶，“操——操你。”他声音抖得厉害，卡尔接收到他的信号，终于让欧米茄转身面对着他，他抬起他双腿重新操回那个温暖小洞，发情的欧米茄寻求阿尔法的气息，他双手在地上抓挠又最后落到卡尔的肩膀上，抓得他的衣料皱巴巴。   
罗恩被操出点哭音，喘息断断续续的，卡尔顺从本能要安抚他的欧米茄，他的手指柔和地摸到罗恩的嘴角，分开唇瓣，抚摸，玩逗，欧米茄眼里全是窘迫和一点愤恨，看起来却显得可爱。如果是曾经的世界他会有很多追求者，在学校的操场上和他约会，在休息室的隔间里和他乱搞，但现在这个世界不允许这样，而罗恩却不知道自己活在什么样的世界里。这一刻他看起来脆弱又无助，卡尔内心某一部分恶意的自己却感受到一种扭曲的快乐，来自本能的征服和施虐欲望一起燃烧起来，世界不是你在城墙里看到的那样，他想对欧米茄大吼，但我会保护你，又想贴着他的血管亲吻他。  
于是他就那样做了，他低头靠近欧米茄，解开他的衣裳，露出年轻的胸腹，他从脖颈开始亲吻，一点点啃咬到胸膛，他尝起来是甜蜜的，带着一点点过于年轻的无措，他们从没接吻过，操，他们甚至没有过拥抱，他们最多的肢体接触就是互相仇视和无视彼此，所以当卡尔亲吻罗恩的皮肤时，欧米茄差点尖叫起来。  
咬住他阴茎的腔口缩紧，让卡尔发出一声喘息，罗恩抓住卡尔后脑要推开他，这幅场景像是强奸，卡尔迷糊地想着，没有意识到这件“发情期引发的做爱”事件本身就像是一场强奸，他清晰地知道他想亲吻罗恩，就像是从身体最深处他都不知道的地方挖掘出的欲望。  
“我要吻你。”他又宣布，像一个该死的阿尔法，不允许质疑，他标记他的气味，叼住他的乳尖，享受牙齿间碾磨软肉的快乐，青涩的欧米茄胸口白得要命，阿尔法的舌尖带火，一路烧得他脑子不清楚，最后他放弃了拒绝，嘴里的喘息变成甜蜜的呼吸，卡尔的脸在他眼前变成迷糊的一大片，阴茎在他屁股里一下下打碎他的呼吸。  
他操很深，摆着一副第一次就要操开他生殖腔让他怀上崽子的架势，但他太年轻了，对于幼崽的含义还远不了解，罗恩在那根老二上哼哼着，抓着卡尔的后脑像是驯服一只狼犬。  
“不行。”罗恩同样强硬地拒绝，他的欧米茄本能刺痛，卡尔从大片厚重的长发里露出一只眼睛，带着阿尔法被拒绝后的委屈，屁股里的阴茎又往里面陷进去一点，罗恩尖叫起来。  
于是卡尔凑到他腺体上舔闻，让自己的气味一点又一点覆盖到欧米茄全身，阿尔法的气味是火是风，铺天盖地从欧米茄的腺体扩散到他全身把他牢牢捆住，标记，标记，两个字占满卡尔脑子。  
罗恩的眼睛湿漉漉的，像是小动物，在他们交缠在一起的脖颈之间看着他，生出一点柔和的温顺，卡尔去舔他的嘴唇，舔成漂亮的玫瑰色，用鼻头凑他的腺体，要覆盖住他一切的味道。  
“阿尔法……”罗恩咕哝着，感受后穴那根年轻的老二在阴道里抽插，子宫口被打开的时候疼得他哭喊出声。阿尔法适时亲吻他安抚他的神经，他去吻他的眼皮，一场互助的情事变出了一点点浪漫的情谊，罗恩手脚扑腾着抠住卡尔的衬衫，咬着阿尔法肩膀呜呜叫喊。阿尔法把自己锁在欧米茄身上，把他的气味和一并留作承诺，他咬罗恩的额后颈，那一块细嫩皮肉下的腺体鲜血淋漓，堵不住的精液顺着后穴洞口一点点挤出来，湿软的皮肤吮吸身体里的结，罗恩摊在地板上湿淋淋一团，卡尔压在他身上呼吸。  
欧米茄和阿尔法的味道混合在一起，粘腻地粘在两个年轻孩子身上，卡尔毛茸茸的头顶在罗恩胸膛，在一场性事结束后仿佛安慰主人的大犬，罗恩鼻音很重地嘟囔着，没什么力气的手腕用了十多秒才把卡尔的脑袋从他身上推开。  
“格莱姆斯，操你妈——”  
卡尔在含糊的骂声里清醒过来，抬起眼皮看见一个怒意和眼泪混在一起的罗恩安德森，金发欧米茄全身发软，但一拳结结实实捶上了卡尔胸膛，“你他妈的阿尔法，操，混蛋——”他咬牙切齿地骂，眼眶烫得发红，但动一下就牵动还在他屁股里的阿尔法结，他硬气的声音又软下去，含糊的冒出两声哭音。  
操，卡尔满脑子空白，一瞬间脑子里充满“我爹前几天才杀了他爹”“我以后会不会和我爸一样很年轻当爹”“我会被所有人追杀”之类的念头，但是没有一个类似于“我们就这样好聚好散互相当做一次性的事情”的念头。他们互相瞪着很久，或者说罗恩瞪着卡尔，而卡尔试图回应那个目光很久，罗恩利落地背过身整理自己的衣服，卡尔后知后觉转身躲开，但是又觉得很好笑——他们刚刚可是成结的关系。  
“我——”  
“我不是你的。”罗恩的声音又闷又尖锐，卡尔心脏疼痛地跳起来，“我才他妈的不是你的，格莱姆斯。”  
“我没想这么说。”  
“哦，你真没想？你他妈刚刚标记了我而我确信我能闻出我阿尔法的信息素传达的意思！”罗恩对他大吼，卡尔毫不怀疑下一秒他就要转身再抽他一次，但是罗恩没有，男孩穿上衣服蹲在角落，盯着窗外的灰白风景和零散几个行尸——他们居然没有招来尸群真是狗屎运，他不擅长这个，没有人擅长，他不知道一开始卡尔走进亚历山大的时候他有没有想过什么，可能想过，因为他很漂亮，长发柔软，眼睛碧绿，他怀里抱着幺妹，盯着世界的眼神像是狼，一个绝对的阿尔法。但是他不知道会发展成这样，也绝对没想过会是这样。  
卡尔闻起来不像阿尔法，他没有那些充满侵略性的味道，这一点似乎遗传自他父亲，格莱姆斯一家的味道都淡而沉，柔和得近乎某些花朵。罗恩漫无边际地想，突然后背上搭上一个人的手臂。  
“操！”  
“我不想这样。”卡尔站在他身后，眼睛发亮，他从肩膀一路摸到罗恩后颈，刚才他在那里留下了一个足以让所有事变成一堆烂摊子的咬痕，“我可以保护你。”  
“我不需要。”罗恩的声音咬牙切齿。  
“那么换个说法。”卡尔继续抚摸他的标记，但罗恩没有一点反抗，“我想要保护你。”年轻阿尔法的声音很轻，就像他的味道，浅淡得近乎花朵，但却是真正的阿尔法。  
罗恩等了一会儿，没回答。他转回头，盯着外面，亚历山大被包裹在烟尘和尖叫里，像是另一个世界和过去，仿佛一部分的自己已经和他的家庭和母亲弟弟死在了那里，卡尔安抚他背心，有点犹豫，但罗恩没动，也没挪开他在他后颈的手。  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 约稿文，除金主爸爸以外没人可以转载以及进行任何行为。


End file.
